


Quarantined At Sea

by ReinbewPastel



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow - Rob Kidd
Genre: Barnacle crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Quarantine, Suspense, Young Jack Sparrow, jack sparrow books, outbreak, quarantine promt, rob kidd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinbewPastel/pseuds/ReinbewPastel
Summary: A mysterious coughing outbreak spreads throughout the Caribbean and all the islands are on lockdown, causing young Jack and his crew to be quarantined aboard the Barnacle with limited supplies. To make things worse, someone aboard suddenly catches the cough. Darkfic. AU, Post Sword of Cortés.Fanfiction by me, Reinbew PastelPirates of the Caribbean Jack Sparrow by Rob Kidd © Disney Press
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **(A/N: This was a bit of a rough fic to write or even publish, especially since at the time of posting, it's been a year since the "two week" lockdown now. It's from a quarantine prompt that was, funnily enough, posted a few years ago, at least on the source I found it in. I'd say that aged quite rather...interestingly. I'm still grieving and wanted to take my years worth of frustration out on a fic. You don't have to read it if the subject is still sensitive to you. I completely understand.)**

_Cough, cough._

"Oi! Who was that?"

Somebody had coughed within the darkness of the _Barnacle_ 's sleeping quarters. The captain climbed down from his bunk and lit a lantern, casting it's light upon his worried crew's faces as they sat in their berths in silence.

"Which one of you did it?"

**A few days earlier:**

The coastline of a lush, tropical island peeked over the horizon as the mighty _Barnacle_ sailed towards it. Captain Jack Sparrow stood happily at the helm as his crew mates, Jean Magliore and Tumen were up at the yard getting ready to furl the sails, and his first mate Arabella Smith and aristocratic crew member Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III were on deck tying off and tugging at the lines. Jean's so-called cat-turned sister Constance strutted around the deck like she owned the place. Not long ago, Jack had returned his payment to the mystic Tia Dalma, and he and the rest of the crew were relieved to finally be over with their last quest for the Sword of Cortés. Tumen was the most excited; he was finally returning to Yucatán. The _Barnacle_ was headed to a small island to gather more supplies for the journey to take Tumen home.

The little boat Jack called a ship sailed into a slip of a strangely empty harbor. Jean and Tumen climbed down from the rigging as Fitzwilliam went to tie off the ship onto the dock.

"All ashore that's going ashore!" Jack said with a grin.

"It's strange that not many people are around," Fitzwilliam said from the dock.

"I hope there's no... _magical_ reason behind it," Arabella said, biting her bottom lip.

"There shouldn't be much to worry about, mates," Jack said, waving them off. "The Sword is in Tia Dalma's hands now. There's no reason for a whole town to disappear like Puerto San Judas did."

"There are a couple other ships docked here. Maybe it's a slow day," Jean suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and proceeded to hop off the boat onto the dock.

"Halt!"

A finely dressed fellow that looked to be an official called out from the other end of the dock. He walked over towards them and stopped after a few steps, not going anywhere near the crew.

"Oh, right. I got to pay," Jack dug into his pocket for some coins until he was stopped.

"This island is off limits to travelers!" the official announced to the crew in a heavy official-like voice.

Jack clapped his hands together and bowed. "Good sir, my crew and I are just making passage and we need to stop by to grab supplies."

Jack stepped forward towards the official and the official backed away, while still standing his ground.

"This island is under heavy lockdown due to the outbreak," the official informed.

The crew looked at each other confused.

Jack sneered at the official, not knowing what he was talking about. "What is this _outbreak_ you're going on about?"

"Have you not heard? The outbreak of the cough has been plaguing the Caribbean for about a month."

"Uh, no?" The young captain looked at his crew and they shrugged. "We've been at sea for the past couple months."

"You must leave immediately. If you don't leave, you will be forced to."

Jack frowned. "All right, mates. Let's go."

The crew turned and boarded the _Barnacle_ and Fitzwilliam untied the boat from the dock before boarding himself.

Once the ship set sail again, the crew sat around wondering what happened.

"That chap had a stick up his butt," Jack said grudgingly from the helm.

"How could we have completely missed something so...major that the ports are locked down?" Arabella wondered as she looked out to sea.

"It's probably not so major then, isn't it?" Fitzwilliam said, crossing his arms.

"Whether it's bad or not, how will we get our supplies?" Jean asked, petting Constance in his arms.

Tumen sat quietly next to Jean clearly worried as he hugged his knees.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about the supplies part, mate. There's another island not far—probably a half hour away, where we could get supplies from," Jack reassured.

The _Barnacle_ made port at the second island, which was a bit smaller. The harbor at this island was completely empty. Jack and his crew walked down the dock noticing that no one came out to reprimand them, allowing them to head into town.

Jack turned to his friends with a smile. "Looks like we docked here for free. Carry on now."

The crew of the _Barnacle_ wandered down the street, sticking close to one another as they looked around in awe at how empty the town was. It was strange. The cobblestone roads that would have been filled with people, carts, and horses were barren, and the shops were completely deserted. It was almost as if the Sword of Cortés made everyone disappear again, but they spotted someone peering through the window of their home before quickly shutting their curtain. Everyone locked themselves in their houses by choice...by _fear_.

"Move it!"

The crew heard a voice call out from behind them and they were quick to move out of the way. A weathered old man wheeled a large cart past the teenagers. The unshakable crew quickly realized the cart was filled with anything but ordinary—piles and piles of bodies, which they assumed were dead by the smell.

"Bring out yer dead!" the man called out.

The man wheeled the cart ahead of them down the street.

"Bring out yer dead!"

"Bring out yer dead!"

The crew watched with wide eyes as the man turned the corner, his calls becoming more and more faint.

"Okay, maybe it _is_ that bad," Jean said with a shaky voice.

"I guess," Fitzwilliam sort of agreed. "I don't know how a _cough_ could kill so many people though."

"It's like we are back in the Plague," Arabella breathed.

Tumen began fidgeting with his hands and his sleeves. "I don't think we should stay here much longer," he finally spoke.

"Tumen's right," Jack said. "Let's find a market and get some food so we can get out of this blasted graveyard."

The crew quickly came upon an outdoor market that was open but to their surprise, there was very little food left, especially the non-perishables. They approached the counter where a man sat at the counter flipping a coin.

"Hey, what's a mate got to do to find some food around here?" Jack asked. "Do you have biscuits? Salted meats? Anything?"

"All that's left is it," the man responded. "The supply ran dry before we locked down."

"I guess that's better than nothing." Jack turned to his crew. "Take all that you can and bring it back to the ship. Make it quick," he ordered. He then slammed a few coins down on the counter.

Back aboard the _Barnacle_ , Jack decided to bring out a game from below deck to lift up his friends' spirits. After all, playing games is what they sometimes did to pass time when not working since an average day out at sea was quite boring.

"Who is up for a game of draughts, everyone?" Jack asked with a smile, emerging from the hatch with the game in hand.

" _Oui, oui!_ I want to play!" Jean piped up, dropping down to his knees.

Jack knelt down and unfolded the square canvas onto the deck, unraveling a couple of small pouches filled with pieces. He laid out the checkered fabric in front of Jean and tossed him the pouches.

"All right, mates. We'll split off into teams," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Fitzy and Jean shall be a team, and Arabella, Tumen, and I will be a team."

"I think Arabella should be better off with me," Fitzwilliam said. "She'll learn how to play at my side."

"She already knows how to play!" Jack snapped. "But she'll be even better at _my_ side and we're going to beat you!" He quickly turned to Jean. "No offense, mate."

"Mind ye two, I'm just going to play with Jean and the both of ye will play together," Arabella declared, sitting next to Jean. She properly tucked her skirts under her legs as she sat crosslegged.

"Tumen, do you want to play?" Jean asked.

Tumen gazed over from the barrel he was sitting upon, just now realizing the crew was setting up a game. "Oh, uh, no thanks."

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure," Tumen nodded.

"Okay, it's two against three now," Jean said as he finished organizing the pieces on the game board.

"Against three? There's only two of you," Jack said.

"Constance is playing, too," Jean replied. Constance trotted over and sat beside Jean.

"That's a cat," Jack sneered.

"And my _sister_!" Jean snapped. "And she will be included!"

Jack, Arabella, Fitzwilliam, Jean, and Constance all sat around deck playing draughts. Tumen watched them play, but after a while he stood up and walked away. No one noticed he was gone until Fitzwilliam glanced at the barrel Tumen sat on.

"Where's Tumen?" Fitzwilliam asked. "He's gone."

The rest of them looked around, also realizing Tumen was missing.

"I think Tumen is a wee bit upset," Arabella stated.

"How'd you know?" Jack asked.

Arabella pointed ahead past Jack and Fitzwilliam and they turned around. Sitting at the bow was Tumen facing away from them.

The crew stood up and slowly approached Tumen. The deck suddenly creaked at their footsteps, starting Tumen. The Mayan turned a little, side-eying his friends, then looked back out to sea.

"Tumen, _mon ami_ , are you all right?" Jean gently asked his friend.

Tumen silently shook his head, still turned away from them.

"What's wrong?" Arabella asked.

Tumen sighed. "The cough is as bad as they say it is. I...I won't be able to go home."

Fitzwilliam furrowed his brow. "Why? Why won't you be able to go home?"

"I can't go back...." his voice grew thick with emotion. "I don't want I bring the sickness to my people."

"But none of us are sick here," Jack shrugged.

"Aye, but we'd be carrying this sickness without knowin' it," Arabella pointed out. "It's best that we don't go."

"I'm never going home...." Tumen hugged himself as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Jean put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"No, no. You'll get to go home!" Jack said. "It'll just be delayed...probably about a few weeks...or a month...or so."

"Well, what do we do now?" Fitzwilliam questioned. "Going to Yucatán is out of the question—at least for now."

"Every blasted port in the Caribbean is closed, so I say just stay here out at sea. I can live with that," Jack suggested.

"We can live with that, but we can't _live_ ," Arabella stressed. "We barely had much food and drinking water to begin with, and we only brought back a single bag from last port, which won't last us long."

Fitzwilliam pondered. "We could go somewhere outside of the Caribbean. We would just have to ration our food carefully. But where?"

After some thinking, someone spoke up.

" _Nouvelle-Orleans_ ," Jean said out of nowhere.

Jack, Arabella, and Fitzwilliam stared at him blinking.

"I don't know if the outbreak has spread to there, but we can try. Even if they don't have it and we bring it there, they'll likely be able to contain it."

"I mean, we don't have enough supplies to get us through a trip longer than that so we might as well," Arabella said.

"All right then, that's settled. We will be charting our course to New Orleans first thing tomorrow morning!" Jack said enthusiastically.

**Present:**

"Which one of you did it?"

From their berths, Fitzwilliam, Jean, and Tumen looked at Jack wide-eyed. Ever since the events that transpired the few days before, fear had been growing within the _Barnacle_ as they made the journey to New Orleans to find supplies. They only had about a week and a half's worth of food left. They were three days out on their course and just a week until they sail into port.

Fitzwilliam tried to remain strong, glancing back and forth at Jack and the other boys in the quarters. Jean's gaze fixed ahead at nothing in particular as he clutched Constance in his arms. Tumen trembled in his bunk.

Somebody coughed...but who?

"I...it wasn't me," Jean stuttered.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "I need an honest answer from you, mates. The sooner somebody comes out with it, the sooner we can get to taking care of it."

Arabella came down the hatch. She had been at the helm keeping the _Barnacle_ on course. "What's going on?"

"Somebody coughed."

"What happens if somebody comes forward?" Fitzwilliam asked.

Jack looked at Arabella, then back to the other boys. "Well, I think the best thing to do is isolate that somebody from the rest of the crew, so we don't get it and that somebody who's isolated from the crew do the isolating recovers on their own without spreading the illness. Savvy?"

Fitzwilliam opened his mouth to speak, but then....

"I did it!"

Everyone quickly turned to the bunk above Jean, where Tumen was.

"I...I coughed!" Tumen confessed.

Everyone felt tense. Jean got up from his bunk and went to the other side with Fitzwilliam.

Jack stepped forward to Tumen. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Y-yeah," Tumen answered.

Jack nodded. "Thanks for your honesty," he turned back to the rest of his crew. "Mates, pack up everything you're going to need for the next couple of weeks. We're staying up on deck."

Fitzwilliam was quick to jump into action. "Jack, no! He barely even coughed! It was probably just a tickle in the throat!"

"A cough could just be the start of it," Jack shot back.

"The start of _what_? What if it's just a fluke? Or dust? Or a common cold?"

"I'm not one to be paranoid here, but I still have the best interest for my crew in mind."

"Jack is right," Arabella jumped in. "It's better for just the four of us...and the cat, to get through this than none of us. The two weeks will go by quickly. If we make it to New Orleans before the time, we'll stay at an inn until it's safe to come back aboard."

Silence filled the room once again as Jack thought of what to do. "Arabella, you grab the food and water, and leave some for the lad. Fitz, you grab the materials—line and canvas and such. Jean, you grab the charts and navigation tools. I will grab the weapons. Bring your personal belongings as well. We're not going back down once we're settled."

With a simple swoosh of the hands from Jack, Fitzwilliam got up to his feet and he, Jack, and Arabella scrambled around to gather supplies. Jean sat there with a conflicted look in his eyes. He knew his friend was sick, but he didn't want to leave him alone down below deck.

"I am going to miss you, _mon frère_ ," Jean said sadly.

"I'm going to miss you, too," whispered Tumen. "It's only for the better."

After a moment of hesitation, Jean stood up and went to gather supplies with rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack suddenly woke up to a bucket of water dumped on him.

"What the hell?!" Jack sputtered, rubbing his eyes.

"We're washing everything that's dirty...which is _everything_ ," Jean said, standing above him with the dripping bucket in his hands.

Jack shuffled onto his feet and found Arabella in the middle of the deck washing and rinsing clothes. A bucket suddenly lowered down to Arabella by a rope and she tossed some wet clothes into it. The bucket was then lifted all the way up to Fitzwilliam who was hanging clothes off the yard above to dry.

"When did you decide to do all this?" Jack asked, gazing at the clothes hanging above.

"We're decontaminating everything we own so we don't catch the cough," Arabella said as she continued washing clothes.

Jack glanced at Jean, looking for further explanation.

"I don't know. That's all Arabella," Jean shrugged. "However, I'm trying out something new since we're going to be up here for a while." He grabbed Jack's arm and led him to the stern. He picked up a journal that Constance rested beside. "I've begun picking up a new _loisirs_. I'm drawing some of my favorite Creole dishes from New Orleans." He opened the book and presented a sketch, which looked barely recognizable. "This is my favorite—gumbo!"

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded in interest. "Ah, real nice."

Jack's eyes scanned around the ship, watching all his friends doing their thing. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"All hands!" Jack called out to the crew, striding over to the middle of the deck.

Arabella and Jean stopped what they were doing and met with Jack as Fitzwilliam scurried down the rigging to do the same.

Arabella, Jean, Constance, and Fitzwilliam were aligned in front of Jack, the young captain eying each one of them as he paced back and forth. "As captain, I just want to bring to your attention that even though there is this 'outbreak' happening onshore and we've had to leave Tumen down below last night, it does not mean we should just stop everything and act like the world is ending. Aside from the circumstance and having to sleep up here on deck, you will all resume your duties with keeping everything in shipshape as this is nothing more than just a normal day aboard the _Barnacle_ as we make way to New Orleans. Do I make that clear?"

"For once, I have to agree with Jack," said Fitzwilliam. "This 'cough' is just nothing more than a hard-hitting case of the flu. If anything, Tumen should be perfectly fine. I haven't even heard him cough a bit or show evidence to any kind of suffering since we locked him up. We should just stop worrying and get back to our lives."

Arabella took a deep breath. "Right. Everything should be all right. It will all be fine...."

" _Oui_ , I've just been so caught up in this lockdown business," Jean admitted.

"We are _not_ on lockdown, we are at sea....You are all dismissed," the _Barnacle_ 's captain finished, walking back to his spot on the deck he was sleeping on before.

A couple of days passed by and things grew more tense around the _Barnacle_. All though Jack had ordered his crew to continue working the ship and keep them on course, and he tried to keep their minds off things by playing games, telling stories, and doing little projects like hanging the extra sail over the deck with lines to keep them out of the heat and rain, his three friends kept getting worse and worse. It was clear that seeing the effects of the cough and knowing the cough was present aboard the _Barnacle_ affected his crew in a negative way. Of course, Jack was concerned for his friends and tried to be the straight man in the situation.

"Arabella, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to scrub every crevice of this ship to be sure we don't catch the cough!" the former barmaid was on her knees with a bucket of water, vigorously scrubbing the deck.

"Did I _ask_ you to scrub the deck?" Jack inquired.

"No. I'm scrubbing the cough off of everything for the good of us," Arabella answered.

"For the good of us?" Fitzwilliam asked with scorn. He secured the wheel and walked over to Arabella from the helm. "Do you _really_ think the cough is stuck onto everything and anything we touch, we'll catch it?"

Arabella stood up to full height, looking up at Fitzwilliam to face him since he was just about a foot taller than her. "Ye don't know how serious this is! The cough can be on _anything_! Who knows how long Tumen was carrying it before he started showing symptoms? Who knows what he touched and what he didn't? And that we could be touching the things he touched when he was carrying it?"

"You are absolutely making no sense and you are overreacting," Fitzwilliam said. "This cough is barely even a flu and you're acting like this is the end of the world and we're all going to die."

"Did ye not see those bodies being collected at our last port?!" Arabella argued. "No 'flu' kills people like that—"

"That was a minority of those people dying from it! They probably had other ailments!"

"No! It _is_ fatal! If anything, we should be taking more precautions! We should actually be washing our hands more and keeping apart from one another!"

"Keeping apart? How are we going to keep apart if we're stuck on this bloody fishing boat together?!"

"Maybe you will figure it out if ye actually _cared_ about people!"

Jack watched as two of his crew members continued to fight. Suddenly, Jean came over to him with Constance in his arms.

"Look, Jack! I just finished those booties I've been knitting for Constance!" Jean held Constance up toward Jack. Each one of her paws had a knitted bootie on them, and Constance stared at Jack with a look of annoyance before she gave him a hiss.

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice, Jean. Hold on," Jack brushed him off and stepped forward to his arguing friends. He cleared his throat for a moment and began to scream. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Arabella and Fitzwilliam immediately stopped arguing and turned to Jack.

Jack cleared his throat again and returned to his regular voice. "Now Fitzy, I would like to ask you to be at least a little more sensitive as we have a sick crew member below deck. Arabella, Fitzy's right, you are going way beyond out of control. Jean,...well, please keep up with the ship like the rest of us. Everyone, you know that I am the captain of this ship. I'd ask that none of you do anything unless I order you to. Bell, did I ask for you to scrub the deck? No. But you may scrub the desk when I order you to. Because I'm the _captain_. Savvy?"

"Up your arse, Jack," Fitzwilliam said. "You are _not_ a captain. We are nothing more than just kids stuck aboard a dinghy with sails."

Jack turned to Fitzwilliam. "And how many times do I have to tell you not to question my authority?"

Jack and Fitzwilliam were now beginning to fight. Jean stared at the rest of the crew in silence. He eventually put down Constance who staggered away in her booties. Through the arguing, Jean heard something that made him snap.

"HEY! _Calme! Calme!_ " Jean called, clapping his hands to get his friends' attention. "Look at you! You three are fighting so much, you don't even notice a crew member of yours is crying below deck!"

The three of them looked at each other with wide eyes, realizing what Jean said. The teenagers rushed over to the hatch—even Constance after she kicked off her booties. They lowered down to their knees closer to the hatch and through the wooden doors, they heard soft sobs.

Jack signaled to his crew that he could handle this and knocked on the doors. "Tumen, mate. Are you all right?"

"No! I'm not all right!" Tumen cried. He sounded really close by, indicating he was probably sitting on the stairs below the hatch. "I don't want to be stuck down here anymore! I'm so lonely!"

"It's okay, Tumen. We are right here! Ye have about a week until ye can come out." Arabella consoled.

"I don't want to be by myself! I'm so lonely! I'm so lonely!" Tumen sobbed even harder.

The crew of the _Barnacle_ exchanged looks. Jean started to look angry.

"Um...well," Jack didn't know what to say to comfort him.

"I'm scared! I'm so scared! I'm scared I'm going to die!" Tumen wailed.

Jack finally found his words. "You're not going to die. You've already been there and done that, so I know you'll make it out and feel right as rain again!"

Remembering when Tumen briefly died from an illness caused by the Sword of Cortés and knowing it could happen again with no resolution, Arabella sat down and hugged her knees with tears coming down her face.

"I don't want to die! I want to go home!" Tumen sobbed.

"This is ridiculous," Fitzwilliam said, combing his fingers through his neat blond hair and shaking his head in frustration. "Because of the fighting and overreacting, all of you are having him think he's on a death sentence."

"I, for one, am not overreacting," Jack said. "It is all of _you_ who are overreacting. I'm trying to do what is right for all of my crew and I'm trying to be the middleman between all your arguing—"

"Now ye know how I feel when ye two fight," Arabella interrupted, briefly forgetting about her thoughts.

"I am definitely not overreacting," Fitzwilliam shot back to Jack. "I'm simply stating how this cough is being overblown."

Rage built up inside of Jean and he finally snapped. "That is it! No more _monsieur_ nice Jean!"

Jack, Arabella, and Fitzwilliam faced Jean in shock. They had never seen him so angry.

"I thought we were the fearless, unshakable crew of the mighty _Barnacle_! A crew who never leaves one another behind when they are in trouble! I thought you already learned this, Jack!"

Jack's eyes shifted left to right, neither confirming nor denying his wrongdoings.

"We shouldn't be doing this! We should be working together during this difficult time! We shouldn't care if we got sick as long as we took care of our friend! If he gets it, we all get it! We shouldn't be locking him down there in the darkness, leaving him to suffer alone!"

"Jean, I know you're upset, but we got to keep ourselves healthy and strong to keep the _Barnacle_ sailing so we can make it to New Orleans. Then we can see what we can do about Tumen. We just can't have all of us dropping and dying right here," Jack tried to reason with him.

Jean's face darkened, angry tears filling his green eyes. "If he dies, _I_ die."

Without another word, he opened the hatch. He went to his spot on the deck to collect his belongings, his rations, and Constance.

"No! Ye can't do this, Jean! We need you!" Arabella pleaded.

"Come on, mate. You don't need to do this," Jack said.

The Creole stormed past his friends and down below deck, slamming the hatch shut afterwards.

The remainder of the crew stared at the hatch in silence, knowing they just lost both Jean and Tumen, along with Constance. Arabella looked at the two boys with more tears threatening to fall. She then stormed away herself to the other side of the deck.

The younger boys and the cat were now isolated away from the rest of the crew. Although Tumen wasn't alone anymore, the remainder of the crew were left without navigators. Fitzwilliam sat at the railing of the ship trying to determine their speed while Arabella was standing at the helm steering the ship, at the same time sadly scrubbing away at the wheel. She had taken off her bandana and tied it over her face, covering her nose and mouth. Jack remained sitting at his spot.

Jack sat on the deck wilted. The heat had gotten to him, while at the same time he felt chills from the cool sweat dripping down his neck and chest. Every part of his body ached and he felt too weak to lift an arm. He determined it was dehydration, but he knew he couldn't drink much as they didn't have very much drinking water left. In fact, he didn't know how many days they had left until they made port. What was strange was that the heat and dehydration didn't seem to affect his two other friends. Fitzwilliam hadn't even taken off his fine blue jacket.

"We are at seven knots, Jack," Fitzwilliam informed.

"Good," Jack mumbled. "And it's _Captain_ Jack to you."

"Yes, you're a 'captain' but you don't help out any of your 'crew'" Fitzwilliam said sarcastically.

"I _do_ help around here. I help you all adjus' the sails and I steer the ship when it's my turn at the helm," Jack said, not making the effort to speak clearly.

"But you're not doing anything else. All you do is sit there and do nothing."

"I'm too tired to argue wit' you, Fitzy," Jack said, waving him off.

"We're all trying to do what we can," Arabella said with a distant look in her eyes. "This has been difficult for all of us."

Jack gazed up at the sky and sighed, wanting this all to be over.


End file.
